


Brontide

by sansapotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He doesn’t like the thunder,” she said more for Sirius than for James. The first time the baby was so active a storm rolled in shortly thereafter; James liked to think it was an early sign of his magical aptitude. The earliest ever documented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennylane4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennylane4/gifts).



> From the prompt: Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder. James x Lily

“Hey Evans, you might want to get that checked out,” Sirius eyed her belly skeptically.

“It’s Potter!” James called from the kitchen as she pressed her hand against the baby’s foot. “Is he kicking again?”

“Yes,” she winced when his foot pressed against her ribs. “He doesn’t like the thunder,” she said more for Sirius than for James. The first time the baby was so active a storm rolled in shortly thereafter; James liked to think it was an early sign of his magical aptitude. The earliest ever documented.

“He’s a prodigy,” James boasted tapping a little compass; he bewitched one so he could measure the baby’s reactions to the weather. “They’ll write books about his prowess you wait and see,” he knelt in front of the couch where she sat, “our little Elvendork.”

“That’s not his name,” she shook her head. Where did he even read that name?

“Woah there Evans-“

“Potter,” James corrected again.

“Potter, let’s not make any hasty decisions. I think Elvendork is a fine name for our child.” Sirius continued, unfazed.

“Our child?” Her brows shot up. “I’m sorry, did I miss something?”

“Evans-“

“Potter,”

“You’ve become part of a very delicate system. You didn’t just marry Prongs, you married all of us. This is our baby, and I quite like Elvendork myself.”

The window panes trembled as the storm approached. “I am not naming my son Elvendork.”

“It’s an extraordinary name for an extraordinary boy,” James insisted. “I challenge you to come up with a better name,” he was hoping her quick temper would hold her back. She was always quick on her feet.

“I was thinking Harry.” She said, tracing circles over his little foot. “After your father. An extraordinary man.” And then there was silence. James looked up at her, gauging her honesty before excusing himself. She watched him pull off his glasses and make his way back to the kitchen.

“That…” Sirius paused, turning to face her. “That’s a nice idea Evans.”

“Thanks,” she smiled softly because she really meant the suggestion. Even if she didn’t need Sirius’s approval she was happy to have it. “And it’s Potter.”


End file.
